


Never Have I Ever...

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry and Lup's sex life, Drinking, Drinking Games, During Canon, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: The game started out as Merle's idea. By the end of it, Barry Bluejeans was very drunk and embarrassed, Lup was the cat that got the cream, and Taako was screaming.





	Never Have I Ever...

The game started out tamely enough. Never have I ever stolen something (both twins down one, of course). Never have I ever failed to return a book to the library (Lucretia, seriously? That was your turn?). Never have I ever drank until I puked (thanks, Magnus. Just thanks).

Then Merle grinned at Barry and said, almost teasing "Never have I ever had sex." And everyone was stunned when their chief science officer blushed and took a drink while Lup grinned and did the same. With that, the floodgates were open. 

"Never have I ever...had sex in the woods?" Magnus looked genuinely concerned at what the answer might be and his eyes widened when Barry and Lup took a drink.

"Never have I ever... Oh gods...in the lab?" Davenport sounded alarmed and the look on his face was horror when Barry turned even brighter red and drank. Lup drank as well, though she seemed excessively pleased with herself.

"Never have I ever..." It was Taako's turn. This one had to be safe. He wouldn't dare ask about his twin sister's sex life. Would he? He hesitated and then threw his hands up. "Fine! Never have I ever in public. That one has to be-" Taako stopped, staring in disbelief as Barry and Lup both drank. "Are you fucking kidding me, Barold?"

Magnus and Merle just looked at each other and then looked at Lucretia. She looked horrified, but very slowly she asked the one she was certain had to be safe. It had to be. 

"Never have I ever...had sex on the Starblaster when we shifted realities."

Barry Bluejeans couldn't blush any brighter. It wasn't physically possible. Lup grinned slowly and then downed the rest of her glass before holding it out for a refill.


End file.
